MrPancakeGuy
MrPancakeGuy, or Pancake, as he is commonly called, is a German card creator and GFX artist on the Supercell Forums. He can be considered as one of the most active I&FR forumers, in terms of activity, but also in terms of special events and projects. Forum Biography Before he joined the forums in March 2017, Pancake already had been working on prototypes of multiple card ideas, which later turned out to become some of his hits. These prototypes included those of his Pouch Goblin, Sparky-Balloon, and Mercenary ideas. Various non-unique card ideas were also created along with these prototypes, such as a Minion Witch or a Goblin Wizard. These, however, never made it into the I&FR sub-forum. This interest in making new card ideas for Clash Royale resulted in Pancake signing into the Supercell Forums on March 26th, 2017. Pancake remained inactive the first weeks of his Forum Career, mostly because of a class trip to England in the beginning of April 2017, on which he also came on his first idea about two new special challenges. His first post, New Ideas for Special Challenges, received a total of 9 votes, with TheDankPrince being his first ever repliee. His first card idea, the Sparky-Balloon, was posted one day later, in form of a classic Fresh Spawn stereotype thread. The Pouch Goblin, his first real card idea thread, was published on April 10. It became his second most-replied-on card idea of all time. In a short period of time, several card ideas were made, summing up to six card ideas in 14 days. On April 22nd, A remake of the Sparky-Balloon was published, becoming the third most replied on thread of him. The next card ideas were all published in 7-day cycles, ussually on Firday/Saturday. On May 13th, 2017, Pancake's most well-known card idea, the Mercenary, was published on the forums. It became his most successful card idea thread and was highly praised for it uniqueness. However, major balance difficulties have resulted in average performances in CITs. Yet, this card can be considered as the beginning of Pancake's popularity in the I&FR sub-forum. On May 15, Pancake joined the I&FR Lead Group, a well-known forum group dedicated to creating card ideas and helping in pre-release balancing. On May 16, he opened his Card Image Creations Thread, a shop often contacted for creating realistic-looking card images for forumer's card ideas. This thread also affected Pancake's popularity in a huge manner long-term. On May 26th, his Plague card idea combo was released as part of his 500th post special thread. On June 5th, Pancake published his Double Cannon idea, which was to be his last card idea for a long period of time. From June 5th on, Pancake's card creation career was pretty much on stand-by, no card ideas were released in a long period of time. This may be because of the judging stage of CIT, in which he participated as judge, but also due to big attention on his GFX threads. A collaboration idea with Bemerry, called the Flying Platform, was published on June 18. However, this card idea received massive negative feedback, due to it being ruled out in two ways. The Last Man Standing gamemode was released on June 22nd, as his 1000th post. It received great attention and was very appreciated by the community, reaching a reply count of 64. It is considered as the most creative gamemode due to it's picture and forumer cameos. On July 12, 2017, a remake of the Flying Platform was published by Pancake as a collaboration card idea with Bemerry, called the Hang Glider. This card, though not being ruled out, similar to its predecessor, did not get very good feedback, but was much more appreciated by the community. On July 17th, the Underminer card idea was published, finishing a 36-day long streak of no card creation by Pancake. It received comparatively high attention, and managed to get 37 replies after 5 days. However, no statements have been made by Pancake about his upcoming card creation activity. The Card Image Creations Thread See main article: Card Image Creations Thread The Card Image Creations Thread, or CiC in short, is actually a shop that was created by Pancake on May 16th, 2017 and produces high-quality card images with a realistic feel. On June 31st, 2017, Bearjedi joined the shop and helped creating card images. As of August 3rd, 2017, the shop has produced 42 card images, 32 made by Pancake and 10 by Bearjedi. IFR Lead Group Pancake is a Co-Leader in the group, and is a close friend of Pseudovalide, the founder of the IFR Lead Group. He is the only co-leader to have joined in March (Rockabye and Archmage joining in Jan 2017) and is the most active out of the three. Ideography Troops *Pouch Goblin, a legendary 6-elixir glass-cannon that damages all opponents in its radius and adds the dealt damage onto its shield. *Legionnaire, a common 1-elixir melee with shield that can combine its shield HP with other Legionnaires to become a tank together. *Hypnotizer, an epic 3-elixir spirit-type card that converts a single opponent troop into a friendly troop for 40 seconds. *Lone Rider, a rare 6-elixir splash-damage melee. *Electro Spirit, a common 2-elixir spirit-type card that does second damage in form of chain damage. *Mercenary, a rare melee card whose elixir is based on the elixir cost of all troops that got destroyed by it. *Plague Rats, an epic 3-elixir spirit-type card that infects troops with the Plague spell (see Spells) *Hang Glider, an epic 5-elixir card that moves from the nearest opponent tower and the nearest friendly tower, dealing damage to all cards that are below him and spawns a Bomber after death. *Underminer, a legendary 4-elixir ranged card that hides and becomes immune to damage upon nearing opponent cards. Spells *Metamorphosis, an epic 4-elixir card that changes stats of troops. *Nuke, an epic 5-elixir damage spell that gets weaker the further it is from the epicenter. Buildings *Double Cannon, an epic 4-elixir building that does burst damage, similar to the CoC-counterpart. Features *Last Man Standing, a 1v1v1v1 gamemode with conquerable towers. Trivia *Other nicknames include Punkek, Panny, and the self-assigned MrPG. *Pancake's name is derived from his formerly favorite food and some male titles. Posts Timeline 0 posts: March 26th, 2017 1st post: April 8th, 2017 500th post: May 26th, 2017 1000th post: June 22nd, 2017 1500th post: August 9th, 2017 See also IFR Lead Group Mercenary [ Image Creations Thread] External links Pancake's Forum Profile Pancake's website Category:Creators